


They'll Stop

by Gabrielle Lawson (Inheildi)



Series: CSI Stories by Gabrielle Lawson [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheildi/pseuds/Gabrielle%20Lawson
Summary: Just a little epilogue to Grave Danger, after Nick returns to work. General with just a touch of angst, if you extrapolate....





	They'll Stop

**They'll Stop**

by Gabrielle Lawson

Author's Note: My first, and perhaps only, CSI fic. Just a little epilogue that came to me after Grave Danger. And I do mean little. See, not every story I write is a bohemoth. ;-)  


Greg waited for a few moments before he walked in. "Good to have you back, Nick."

"Good to be back, Greg," Nick replied, glancing up from his work. "Thanks." He was holding a pair of tweezers in one hand and they were shaking. The flake of paint he'd been holding with those tweezers fell softly back to the table.

Nick sighed in frustration and put both his hands down on the table. "I can't stop my hands from shaking," he admitted.

Greg nodded. "They'll stop," he said as he slipped on a pair of gloves. He took the tweezers and lifted the paint chip, holding it out to Nick.

Nick looked up with a questioning expression as he took the tweezers back. Greg motioned with his hands and mouthed 'boom.' 

"Ah. Good to know." He dropped the flake into the vial Greg held for him. Then he lowered his voice. "You get nightmares, too?"

Greg nodded. "Remember that burn victim from a couple weeks ago?" Nick nodded. "I could smell it for days. I looked at her and my neck hurt." He smiled when he noticed his hands were shaking.

"Sometimes they start up again?" Nick asked, smiling himself.

"Yeah," Greg admitted. "But they stop again, too." He dropped the smile. "If you ever need someone to talk to, give me a call." With that, he turned to leave.

"Greggo," Nick called after him and then waited for Greg to turn. "Likewise."

The End


End file.
